Definition?
by The 14
Summary: Akimoto waits for Yamamoto for his baseball practice to end. But then he asks her what the team mates said meant. ONESHOT! 80 x OC // rated for S.U. being mentioned- small fluff.


**Title**: Definition?

**Summary:** Akimoto was waiting for Yamamoto's baseball practice to end, he then asks her the meaning of some words his team mates said..!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine /sadly/ - Only Akimoto is mine. I don't like that judge in Japan kk? I don't like lawyers.

Okay, something really messed up the format for this so it may be hard for some of you to read if you're too used with the normal format. so sorry~

**Definition?**

Enjoy~

Once Akimoto and Yamamoto started dating, they always ate lunch together and walked home together. (Either way, their house was the same way.) They tried to spend most of their times together as much as possible.

Akimoto would always stay behind and wait for Yamamoto's baseball practice to end as she stayed on campus either getting in trouble or taking a nap. Some time, Akimoto would go to the vending machine and got Yamamoto and her a can of soda. This time, she went all the way to the super market while his practice and bought a small carton of milk just for Yamamoto. Since he always craved for milk when he was thirsty.

When everyone started clearing the field, the boys started talking and laughing. Akimoto stopped in her trackngs from the school gate as she came back with the small plastic bag of milk in it.

The boys with Yamamoto that just came out from the locker room were laughing. They just came out changed and one of them fell to the ground laughing with his clean clothes getting dirty by the dirt.

Yamamoto just rubbed the back of his neck as the boys pointed at Akimoto and poking Yamamoto by the side. "What are they talking about me?" Akimoto frowned. She started walking towards Yamamoto and waved at him. Yamamoto waved back happily and waved good-bye to his friends and ran towards Akimoto. "Did I take to long?" he said as they shared a quick hug.

"Nope, you came out right when I came from the shop." she smiled. Pulling out two small cartons of milk, she gave one to Yamamoto. "Your favorite" she winked.

"Ha ha, thanks!" Yamamoto took the carton and put in the straw that Akimoto gave him. They sipped on their milk and made their way home. "Hey Yamamoto" Akimoto nudged Yamamoto, "I saw one of your team mate pointing at me and laughing at you. Were they making fun of us?" she asked nervously.  
"Why would they do that?" Yamamoto tighten his grip on Akimoto's hand he was holding.

"Hm... I guess since it made them laugh so hard to fall on the ground I GUESS" she grimaced.

Yamamoto thought for a moment and chuckled softly. Akimoto looked up at him for a minute with a confused look. "Well, you see... They were talking about how we're dating and they said something that I quite didn't understand. At first they laughed about how I didn't know what it meant. Then they just started putting me and you as a example..."

Akimoto looked at the road as she sighed. "Don't listen to those stuff, maybe their just jealous that you have a girlfriend and they're still single." she laughed.

"Yup, lucky for sure to have you" Yamamoto smiled. 'Also lucky to have the most violent girl in the world as a girlfriend' he thought while chuckling. "Still, I didn't understand the words they used..." Yamamoto said as he sipped on his milk.

Akimoto looked up at Yamamoto. "What were they saying? Perhaps I know the meaning." she suggested. Sure, she knew more vocabulary than Yamamoto did. She was always knew somewhat more than someone about vocabulary.

Yamamoto shrugged, "I don't know... From how they were speaking, I think it's something inappropriate..." "Which means I have to know more since they said something bad about me so I can beat them up" Akimoto started drinking her milk again.

"Well..." Yamamoto hesitated again, Akimoto raised an eyebrow as she drank her milk. "They were saying stuff like... I'm the seme and you're the uke..?" Akimoto spit her milk out from her mouth. The sudden words Yamamoto used was very unusual. And it was very, VERY scary to suddenly hear that. "What does that mean?" Yamamoto asked.

Akimoto's face turned red as she wiped the milk on her chin with her sleeve. "Eh..." she seemed to try to find another thing to talk about but Yamamoto continued asking because of Akimoto's sudden reaction.

Yamamoto patted Akimoto's back as she chocked on the milk. "What does it mean?"

Shaking her head quickly Akimoto looked at the oh-so-curious Yamamoto. Her face turned red again and she tilted her head to the side awkwardly. "Well... Seme and Uke is uh..." Akimoto choked, how the hell was she supposed to explain this? "Ah... Um..." she shook her head quickly. "It's... not that easy in explaining..." she stated.

"Ha ha, sorry to give you pressure, you don't have to tell me if it troubles you" Yamamoto said as he patted her back. Akimoto was so thankful that he said that.

When they were in front of Akimoto's apartment, Akimoto hugged Yamamoto goodbye and waved good-bye. But before she can go inside the building, Yamamoto pulled Akimoto by her wrist softly and gave her a quick kiss in the lips.

"Bye" Yamamoto smiled.

Akimoto blushed and waved good-bye one more time. "Bye" she smiled as she went into the building.

* * *

**A/N:** Aha, I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD PEOPLE

So I have a good excuse for not showing up lately. :(

My computer crashed a month ago so my microsoft word is gone and it wont download now D;

So I'm trying to type with word pad and such and such -- IICF chap 21 is coming up so to be continued-!!

So yea... This fic wasnt revised by 49 (best friend) so I highly recommend you that next you should put some sunglass on after you read this =..=;;

Thanks for reading!

R/R~ kkthxbai~


End file.
